Injuries
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Charity has a perfect world but soon shatter when she torn her muscle and could not longer wrestle but after one year, she came back but with a new attitude, see how it effects the ones she loved.


One-shot for...

_Rated-RKORyder_

Oc Charity does not belong to me but the Oc Stephanie does

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

Everything was perfect in the world that belong to Charity Talbot also known as Sam Stark , she was a WWE face diva and belonged to the Smackdown roaster but sometimes appeared on the Raw brand. Charity stood at a meduim heigh with medium length dark brown and to match, her eyes were a mix of brown and green. She was currently dating the Phil also known as CM Punk the current WWE champion and of course she had friends also a few enimies who she could not remember how they ended up hating her.

But there was one person other than Phil she loved to death, her best friend Stephanie who was also a WWE diva but she was a heel and on the Raw brand. Now not many people knew but Stephane had helped Charity get on with the WWE, when she went to train as she was new at the wrestling, Stephanie helped her every step and even introduced her to Phil.

Stephanie was a short person just like Aj Lee, her eyes were amber and her hair was a shade lighter than Charity's.

At the moment, Charity was in her hotel getting everything she needed for tonight's show, she did wondered if she would get a match tonight. She grabbed her bag then remembered she had no ride, she would of called Phil but he was busy signing those weird pitures things but she then smiled and dialed a number.

"Ya hello"

"You know, you love me"she said with a smile.

"You dont have a ride do you?"

"Stephie please"

"Fine, Ill be there soon"

Charity smiled as she hung up, she knew she could count on Stephanie for anything but she wondered how far she would go for her suddenly she heard a knock and forgot about it. She ran to the door and opened before leaping into the other person.

"Stephie!"she said smiling as she hugged the other girl.

"Charity good to see you"Stephanie replied as she hugged her back.

Soon the two were in the elevator and heading towards the car park, 10 minutes later and they were in Stephanie's car and were on there way to the arena.

"Thanks so much again"Charity said as she tied her hair up.

"No problem at all"Stephanie replied as she parked the car.

The two girls were now walking inside the building with their bags, Charity spotted Phil and smiled. Stephanie tilted her head with a smile and she hugged her before skipping over to her boyfriend.

"Hey sweety"she said as she hugged him.

"Hey there cutey"He replied as he kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

The pair were off to the board to see if they were in a match and noticed one other superstar there with a grin on his face. Charity looked on the board and saw she was in a tag team match with Phil against Tyson and Natalya, she was excited for the match now.

"Hey Phil we are in a tag team match"she said smiling.

"Thats good so why you so smiley Sheamus"Phil asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I get a new change, in the storyline with Alberto"Sheamus replied with a grin, he bid them a good bye and went off to tell Alberto.

"Wondered what it is?"Phil said out loud.

"Well lets see"she said as she looked at the board.

_Stephanie vs Eve, Alberto on anouccer table_

_Sheamus, Alberto and Stephanie_

"Oooh"Charity said as she read it to Phil.

"Seems like he has a crush on your bestie"Phil said with a smile.

"Seems like it, anyway we need to get ready plus I want to get with Stephie before she goes out"

Phil nodded and walked with her towards the diva locker room, once there, Phil bid Charity a goodbye and a kiss to the lips before he made his way to the men's locker room. Charity entered the locker room and walked over to were she saw Stephanie's stuff but she did not see her friend.

"She's with Beth in catering"Kelly Kelly said as she entered the room.

"Ok thanks"Charity replied with a smile, even though she did not like Beth at all. The two never got along for some reason but she knew Stephanie was very good friends with Beth as they started at the same time when arriving at the company. So Charity walked over to catering and saw her best friend, she saw Beth point with a frown at her and Stephanie stood up then walked over.

"Hey whats it?"she asked.

"I just wanted to see you before you went out"

"Awww thanks Charity, I need to go but good luck on your match with Punk"

Stephanie left and she watched as Beth followed by, she really did hate her and wished she didn't spend so much time with her best walked off and soon found Punk who was in his ring gear.

"So find her?"he asked.

"Yeah, she was with Beth"she replied.

Punk nodded as he knew about the two but didnt really know what to say, they both sat down and watched the screen cheering for Stephanie.

_In ring_

Stephanie felt tired as she pinned Eve and once she heard the three counted, she let out a relaxed sigh as she knew now she could rest but then she remembered something else was suppose to happen.

"Wait one minute"Alberto said as he climbed in the ring.

"What do you want Alberto?"she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem to be the only diva with out anyone so I will take the choice of becoming your guy so come here now and kiss your soon to be champion"

Stephanie shook her head and she was soon back up into a corner with Alberto trying to kiss her but suddenly Sheamus's music blared out and the white man himself came running down and Alberto back off out of the ring.

"Hey you alright"Sheamus asked her as they watched Alberto leave.

"Now I am"Stephanie replied with a smile.

Sheamus brought her into a hug and the crowd went wild then they left the ring and went back stage. Alberot smiled at them as he handed them a bottle of water each.

"Strange twist to add"he said.

"Indeed"Stephanie replied as she took a sip.

Soon it came to the tag team match of Punk and Sam vs Natalya and Tyson, the match was incredible and amazing, all the stars gave it the but in the end Natalya and Tyson won also Charity was rushed to the medic room as something happened during her match.

"Charity are you ok?"Punk asked as he was holding her hand.

"No im in so much pain Phil"she replied with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor came back and his frown told them everything, it was not good. Charity wanted to cry more but Stephanie appeared and rushed to the side of her friend, Charity grabbed her hand.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Well Im afraid you torna muscle in your leg and it needs time to heal"

"How long?"Punk asked.

"A year, Im afraid Charity you cant wrestle until it heals"

Charity was devastated but she understood what would happen, everyone did when they signed up to the WWE. Bone would be broken, muscles torn and of course if injuried, you would have to sit out for a while. Charity did not want to leave but she had to.

Later that day, she had said goodbye to her friend, Stephanie and Punk. She was home with her parents, they would take care of her but she wondered how everyone would act when she got back.

_A year later_

Punk was running down the hallway, excited as he heard that Charity was coming back. He missed her so much, with the schedule they had, he could not take time to visit her.

"She's coming back"he said smiling.

Charity was walking around the hallways with a smile, she was glad to be back but there were a few things she needed to do. She had changed during her time off but no one knew yet then she saw one person she needed to talk to.

"Beth"

"What to you want?"

"I just want to say, you can have Stephanie, I dont need her as a friend anymore, she useless"

Beth was stunned but grinned, she finally would be able to get rid of this idiot away from Steph but then she pointed behind Charity. Charity turned around and was greeted by a hard slap, damn she forgot Stephanie was a Fatu and they hit hard.

"You ungrateful bitch"Stephanie screamed upset.

Soon Stephanie left with Beth and Charity carried on skipping down the hallway then she saw Punk.

"Phil"she called out.

Punk ran over to her and hugged her, he was so happy to see her but he did not like the smile she was sending her. He heard the smack and wondered what happened.

"Did you hear the smack?"

"Yeah, Stephanie hit me"

"What why?"

"I told her that I did not want to be her friend and that she was useless so she slapped me and like her, its over between us"

Punk was shocked and he felt his heart break into tiny pieces, this was not what he wanted and he could not believe. During the week, he found out that she was now dating Dolph which ticked him off so much, he tried to show he loved her through little things but it did not work.

So three weeks were coming to an end and Charity was still dating Dolph, she had become a new person that was now hated by everyone. Punk was still heart broken but Kelly was there to help him and Stephanie was now dating Sheamus thanks to the storyline. No one knew what happened to Charity during the year off but everyone knew injuries could change a person.

Charity was sitting with Dolph, Vickie, Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. She looked over to the table that once belonged to her and her ex boyfriend, she would eat there with her best friend but everything changed. She was happy to see them happy and she was happy now as well, it was time she flew by herself and let go of those who helped her make it but she wished she did not do it a horrible way.

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

hope you like it

and

sorry if none of you dont like the unhappy ending between Punk and Charity

but it felt like the oneshot needed to end that way.

review

:D


End file.
